That One Night
by Tsuyu Mystic
Summary: Who'd have thought Dio and Ley would get in bed so easily?


"Another round," a certain magenta haired demon slurred, pushing a mug of beer- now empty- towards the bartender.

The mug was refilled and immediately pushed into his face. A crowd had gathered around him, urging him to finish. It was about eleven o'clock that night, and none other than the stygian, Dio von Burning Canyon, was there- drinking away.

"Talk about tough… That's his 28th one!"

"He's still going?!"

"Amazing!"

"GET OUT OF MY WAY, NOW!"

Oh? What's this? It seems like the summoner has appeared. She pushed through the crowd and got to Dio, who continued drinking.

"Idiot! What are you doing, trying to kill the Chase's reputation or what?! Lowly being, show to me the bill," the female demon snapped; her eyes widening after she saw the total amount. "BURNING CANYON! You alone drank this much?!"

This short-fused young lady is known as Ley von Crimson River; the daughter of Peter von Crimson River.

"Burning Canyon…" She growled, handing the bartender some money. "You owe me big time…"

With that, she slung one of his arms over her shoulder and the other held his waist to prevent him from falling.

"What are you humans looking at?!" Ley shouted, glaring at them. "MOVE!"

"Ungh… Ugh…" Dio mumbled after a while.

"You're beginning to stir, aren't you?!" The burgundy demon exclaimed.

"Who says I was drunk?" The stygian questioned, slipping away from her grasp. "Oh, great… Just when I thought I was going to have a great night, I end up with you… This is so fucked up…"

"YOU'RE THE ONE THAT'S FUCKED UP! I HAD TO PAY THE DAMN BILL FOR YOU!" Ley hissed.

The two bickered some more- all the way until they reached the Grand Chase Mansion. The summoner stormed inside; not wanting to be in the stygian's presence. He, too, went inside and into his own, messily-kept, room.

"She wants me to pay her?" He voiced out loud. "Pfft… Not in a million- wait a minute…"

The chief of the Burning Canyon clan held a sly smirk on his face as dirty thoughts ran through his mind…

***With Ley von Crimson River***

"Stupid asshole… To think that Father wants me to marry that immature, and not to mention arrogant douchebag… Never. I'll never marry someone like him," Ley muttered, stepping out of the shower and drying herself with a towel.

She quickly slipped on her undergarments and a short night dress before leaving the bathroom. However, her nightmare was waiting for her when she got out. In the large, over-sized bed full or silk and satin- especially made for this summoner- lies a shirtless Dio. His hair was wet and messy; the water droplets sliding down the side of his face. It inched towards his collarbone and slow traveled to his chest and 6-pack; only stopping when it reached the rim of his pants.

Ley couldn't help but stare, a slight blush forming on her face. She tried to maintain an angry expression as she walked over to her bed; but failed to. Dio shifted his body as she neared him; letting her have a look at his figure from a different angle.

"B-Burning Canyon… I demand an explanation of why the hell you're in my room," Ley hissed, crossing her arms across her chest.

"I wanted to pay you back," Dio told her, getting off the bed and running a hand slowly through his long, shaggy magenta hair.

"Hand me twice the amount of money I had to pay and that'll be enough."

With one quick movement, Ley was on the bed while Dio hovered over her, pinning both of her hands above her head with his rake hand.

"I'm not repaying you with money," the stygian stated, licking the summoner's neck. ".. But I'll repay you… By this way…"

"What are you talking about?! Get away from me!" The female demon shrieked. "Jeeves!"

"Hah… You forgot… We sent our butlers home to check our clan's condition…" Dio reminded, biting her neck as she squealed.

"Just get off! You don't owe me anything anymore..!"

"Since I'm already here, I might just repay you," The male demon persisted, nibbling the corner of her lips gently. "Besides… You'd want…"

However, the female demon refused to open so much as a single crack- to the stygian's frustration- so he slipped his hand under her dress and past her bra, playing with her chest. Releasing her hands, he ripped off her dress and unhooked her bra. Dio squeezed her cleavage, licking, sucking, and biting at the same time. She couldn't find the urge to resist, so she just went along with it. The hand-mouth combination elicited a seductive moan from the pleased summoner.

His hand wandered down further, feeling her wet panties. Quickly, the magenta male pushed them aside and let his fingers glide along the sides until her pussy glistened with moisture. Folding her legs up, Dio patiently peeled her soaked underwear off. The stygian stared at the summoner's womanhood, the bulge in his pants evidently growing harder by every second. The female demon immediately closed the gap between her legs, but was overpowered by Dio's strength as he held her legs apart.

"Well, look at that… It's mine…" Dio teased, licking his lips in a beastly manner. "All mine…"

Dio dived in between her thighs and sucked her clit. His teeth grazed the sensitive skin of her slit before he pulled her pussy lips wider. Ley felt the magenta demon's moist tongue slip into her tight entrance and she began to pant; her large bust size heaving up and down. All of a sudden, the male demon inserted two fingers into his partner, making her whole figure jerk. He began scissoring her, which sent tendrils of pleasures up her spine.

"I really didn't know you desired me that bad," Dio stated, undoing his pants.

When he was fully undressed, the only thing Ley could do stare and blush. In other words, she didn't expect him to be so… big in size. The stygian caught her stare and smirked.

"You didn't expect this, huh?" He questioned, grasping her thigh and gently rubbing the tip of his cock against her entrance.

"Nnh…" Ley's voice trailed off as she looked at his dreamily.

"That's why…" Dio's smirk got bigger with every word. "I told you you'd want it…"

With that, Dio shoved his cock all the way into the summoner; stretching her pussy roughly, yet harshly. The female demon let out a pained screech, but this doesn't mean the male demon would go easy on her. Instead, he starts thrusting at an unforgiving pace; making her shriek and cry out.

"D-Dio..! Take it e-easy! Ahh!" Ley whimpered.

"Quit being such a baby, why won't you?" Dio grumbled. "I expected more out of you…"

Despite his words, he doesn't stop. In fact, he made it even more painful than before. The bed even creaked once or twice because of him. Eventually, Ley got used to it and her complaints became either moans, pleads, or begs.

"Hah… F-faster…"

"One moment ago, you were whining and then now…"

"S-shut up and just comply..!"

"As you wish…"

Dio did as he was told. However, as soon as he hit her G-spot, she moaned; louder than before. The stygian smirked and felt himself nearing his climax.

"D-dammit… I'm g-going to c-cum…" He whispered, leaning down and placing kisses on the crook of her neck, occasionally nipping it.

"M-me too…" Ley moaned out as she toyed with his hair and wrapped her arm around him.

No more than one second later, they came… Together. When Dio took out his manhood, cum was gushing out and wetting the sheets. The stygian bent down to Ley's pussy and lapped it up, tasting it. Ley just laid there, guiding his head while panting.

"My Ley… Who would've thought you'd taste so good… Wait a minute… We'd taste so good," The male demon spoke.

He traveled up her body and kissed her, letting her after of their cum. His digits were playing with her swollen folds again.

"I'm exhausted," Ley said after a while.

"Then let's go to sleep," Dio suggested as he fell onto the empty spot on her bed.

They snuggled to each other for a source of warmth and fell asleep, waiting for the next day.

***The Next Day***

"Ungh… Who's screaming first thing in the morning?" The burgundy demon complained, sitting up on her bed.

"I don't care who it is… All I need is you…" The stygian yawned.

"OH MY GOD! DIO'S MISSING! LIRE, WAKE UP! DIO'S MISSING!"

"WHAT?! WHO'S MISSING?! DIO'S MISSING!"

The two heard a whole bunch of doors slam open and scream out the exact same thing.

"ALRIGHT EVERYONE! WE HAVE TO LOOK FOR—"

The magenta haired demon cursed and wrapped a blanket around his bare body as Ley hid under the sheets and covers. He cracked the door open slightly and poked his head outside.

"I'm right here, you idiots… Now if you morons don't mind, just shut up and I would greatly appreciate it," He told them coldly before closing the door and returning to his awaiting lover.

"That was… Dio?"

"Tell me… That was not Ley's room… right?"

"It was…"

A moment of silence struck the others outside. Dio just smirked and laid kisses all over his summoner's body.

"Dio, what are you—"

Both demons turned towards the door that slammed out and saw Sieghart was standing there, his eyes literally popping out of his head. And there was a large pool of red on the floor; due to his nosebleed; now a nosebleed fountain. Luckily, his granddaughter dragged the perverted gladiator away before either demons could threaten to kill him.

The magenta demon turned back to his burgundy demon and smirked.

"So… You ready for round 2?"


End file.
